gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
You're All I Need to Get By
You're All I Need To Get By di Marvin Gale e Tammi Terrell è una canzone presente nell'episodio Lo voglio, il quattordicesimo della Quarta Stagione, in cui è cantata da Marley Rose e Jake Puckerman. Quando Jake discute con Ryder riguardo il regalo di San Valentino per Marley, Ryder dà a Jake un'idea perfetta. Durante il corso di storia, Marley nota che Ryder batte continuamente la sua penna sul banco, Marley è curiosa di sapere cosa sta succedendo, Jake arriva con un vestito rosa. La band comincia a suonare e entrano in classe tutti i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni (tranne Joe e Blaine) mentre ballano e cantano una serenata a Marley. Insieme, Jake e Marley cantano e si baciano sulle guancia, intanto i ragazzi cantano di sottofondo, Ryder osserva di quanto Marley sia felice. Will si unisce infine al ballo verso la fine della canzone i ragazzi gettano petali di rose a Marley e Jake. Alla fine dello spettacolo, la classe li applaude in quanto condividono un bacio e un abbraccio. Ryder, d'altra parte, sembra un po' scoraggiato. Testo della canzone New Directions Boys: You're all I need to get by Jake: Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you, And it was plain to see, You were my destiny. Marley: With my arms open wide, I threw away my pride I'll sacrifice for you Dedicate my life for you I will go where you lead (Jake: Come on baby) Always there in time of need Jake: And when I lose my will You'll be there to push me up the hill Jake and Marley: There's no, no looking back for us We got love sure 'nough, that's enough You're all, You're all I need to get by. I all, you're all I want to strive for and do a little more All, all the joys under the sun wrapped up into one New Directions Boys: You're all, You're all I need to get by. You're all I need to get by. Jake: Like an eagle protects his nest, for you I'll do my best, Stand by you like a tree, dare anybody to try and move me Marley: Darling in you I found Strength where I was torn down Don't know what's in store but together we can open any door (Jake: Oh baby) Just to do what's good for you and inspire you a little higher (Jake: Come on baby) Jake: I know you can make a man out of a soul that didn't have a goal Jake and Marley: Cause we, we got the right foundation And with love and determination You're all, you're all I want to strive for and do a little more You're all, all the joys under the sun wrapped up into one You're all, you're all I need, You're all I need Marley: You're all I need Jake: Oh, to get by Marley: Alright Oh, oh, yeah, yeah Jake: Honey, honey, honey Jake and Marley: Honey, yeah! Jake: I need you darling Marley: I need you darling You're all I need Jake: You're all I need Marley: You're all I need, baby Alright now Jake and Marley: You're all I need to get by Video Navigazione [[en: ]] Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman